


We've Read the Back of the Book

by Murf1307



Series: French Vanilla and Haunted Houses [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The fields burned, the land destroyed, the lovers left/broken in the brown dirt.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Read the Back of the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #89 -- Through the Fire.  
> Title and summary from "Snow and Dirty Rain" by Richard Siken.

They're the only ones left.  Ed is sharper, slimmer.  Corbett's harder, older.  They've given up the camera in favor of the shotgun full of rock salt.

They've heard about Camp Chitaqua, run by Dean Winchester, about how Sam Winchester's gone missing, about how Satan walks the Earth in the flesh.  They've heard a lot, and they've seen a lot more -- they've seen Maggie and Harry and Spruce all get killed some way or another, they've seen cities burn and swarms of croats.

They're living through Hell on Earth.

Tonight, Ed has first watch, or he should have it, but Corbett drags him into the shack they're sharing with six other people and pushes him against the wall.  He kisses him like they're about to die.

They always kiss like that, and it's a shame.

But there's smoke in the air, and fire in the distance.  The world is broken and they're broken, and it feels sometimes like everything isn't going to last much longer.

Tonight, it seems worse, though.

"What's wrong?" Ed asks, pulling Corbett down on top of him, onto the dirt floor of the shack.

Corbett has tears in his eyes.  "My mom."

Ed nods, pulling Corbett closer, kissing him gently.  "Croatoan?"

Corbett nods.

What he doesn't tell Ed is that there's a bite mark on his shoulder, too... 

And it's looking infected.


End file.
